Hi no Ishi
by kikouxe
Summary: Lorsque Naruto, pour se défendre de Mizuki-sensei utilise Edo Tensei au lieu de Kage Bunshin, il change la trajectoire que va prendre son destin. Découvrez un Naruto entrainé par Hashirama Senju, qui va lui transmettre son savoir et la volonté du Feu. Mokuton!Naruto. Pairing Naruto/?.
1. Edo Tensei

**Titre: Hi No Ishi (Volonté du Feu) **

**Disclaimer: Naruto** est l'œuvre de Masashi Kishimoto, ceci est une modeste fanfiction dont les personnages et le monde lui appartiennent dans la quasi totalité.

**Résumé : **

Lorsque Naruto, pour se défendre de Mizuki-sensei utilise Edo Tensei au lieu du Kage Bunshin, il change la trajectoire que va prendre son destin. Découvrez un Naruto entrainé par Hashirama Senju, qui va lui transmettre son savoir et la volonté du Feu.

**Prologue : Edo Tensei**

- Bravo, Sasuke-kun. Prochain étudiant, Uzumaki Naruto, annonça Mizuki en regardant sa feuille.

Bonne chance, Naruto ! Dit Iruka en faisant un sourire réconfortant à l'étudiant blond aux grandes lunettes pendant que Mizuki prenait des notes sur leur cahier d'évaluation. Pour cet examen, tu vas devoir effectuer un Bunshin no Jutsu avec minimum 3 clones. Si tu réussis, tu serais officiellement promu au rang de Genin !

- Oui Iruka-sensei ! Bunshin no Jutsu !

Mais ce n'est pas trois clones qui apparurent. Une fade copie de lui-même qui ne tenait pas sur pied. Encore une fois, il avait raté.

- ...Recalé !

Assis dans sa balançoire, Naruto regardait tristement les parents des élèves de l'académie féliciter chaleureusement leurs enfants. Evidemment, personne n'était présent ni pour le réconforter ni pour le féliciter. Une fois de plus il était seul, et il ne pourrait pas prouver aux autres villageois qu'il n'était pas un bon à rien. Il entendait distraitement les parents des élèves discuter de lui, comme d'habitude ce n'était que des moqueries et des méchancetés gratuites. Iruka sortit de l'académie en lui lançant un regard compatissant. Lui-même était triste de ne pas voir Naruto se graduer, il appréciait le garçon.

- Hey Naruto-kun!

Mizuki-sensei s'était approché de lui et s'était assis sur la deuxième balançoire. Il offrit son bras à Naruto, s'approcha de son visage et lui chuchota dans l'oreille:

- Tu sais, il y a un autre moyen de devenir Genin de Konoha…

- Quoi ? Comment ?

- Je trouve que Iruka-sensei est un peu dur avec toi. Tu as réussis à créer un clone tout de même j'aimerais donc te donner une mission. Si tu la réussis, je t'éleverai au rang de Genin.

- Dites-moi Mizuki-sensei ! Je suis prêt à tout pour devenir un ninja !

- Alors écoute bien, il y a un rouleau de techniques secrètes…

- Hokage-sama ! Cette fois s'en est trop ! Ce bon à rien de Naruto a volé le rouleau de techniques secrètes de Konoha, si ce rouleau sort de ce village cela pourrait mettre Konoha en danger, criait le Jonin Aburame à un Sarutobi qui avait le visage grave. Les autres Jonins présents approuvèrent de la tête.

- Retrouvez-le, ordonna Sandaime.

- Mizuki-sensei ! Muzuki-sensei! Je l'ai trouvé et j'ai même appris une technique du rouleau !

Tiens, pensa Mizuki-sensei. Il semblerait que ce démon ne soit pas complètement un raté. Orochimaru-sama m'a néanmoins demandé de lui amener le rouleau le plus rapidement possible, et que mon entrainement débuterait dès ce moment-là. Il me reste plus qu'à le tuer et de m'éclipser le plus rapidement. Il sortir un kunai qu'il envoya sur Naruto qui l'évita de justesse !

- Mizuki-sensei ! Que faites-vous ? Pourquoi? Dis Naruto en reculant, la peur se lisant sur son visage.

- Je vais te tuer Naruto, et je vais y prendre beaucoup de plaisir…

- Pourquoi sensei ? Pourquoi ?!

- Ne t'es-tu jamais demandé, Naruto-kun, pourquoi est-ce que tout le visage te déteste? Tu connais la légende du Yondaime. Le 4e Hokage a tué le démon renard et sauvé le village de Konoha il y a maintenant 13 ans lors de l'attaque du Kyuubi. La vérité est toute autre ! Le Yondaime s'est sacrifié et a scellé le Démon Renard en toi alors que tu n'étais qu'un petit bébé…On aurait mieux fait de t'achever tout de suite mais Sandaime a décidé de te laisser une chance. Nombre d'entres-nous ont perdu nos parents dans l'attaque du Kyuubi je vais donc faire ce qui aurait du être fait, dit-il en invoquant un kunaï.

Il s'élança sur un Naruto en larmes, l'arme à la main. Le garçon était dos à l'arbre, complètement pris au piège. Dans la panique, il forma les sceaux récemment appris sur le rouleau et mis les mains en avant qui au moment où elles touchèrent le chûnin provoquèrent une explosion de fumée. Lorsque la fumée se dissipa complètement, un homme était à la place de Mizuki. Il semblait avoir une quarantaine d'année. Il avait un visage avec des traits fins, presque efféminé avec des longs cheveux noirs et une armure de couleur bordeaux. Ses yeux étaient très différent de tout ce que Naruto avait vu dans sa vie. Le blanc de l'oeil était gris foncé, et la rétine du ninja, elle, était noire. Lorsque la fumée se dissipa l'homme fit un pas en avant et s'étira les bras comme s'il venait de se réveiller d'un long sommeil. Lorsqu'il remarqua un Naruto plus effrayé que jamais il le fixa du regard, comme s'il essayait de l'évaluer.

- Edo Tensei, hein ? Qui es-tu petit, est-ce toi qui m'a invoqué ?

- Oui Ninja-san ! Mais je ne savais pas ce que je faisais ! Mon sensei m'a dit de récupérer ce rouleau de parchemin et de le lui amener, je ne pensais pas qu'il voulait le voler je vous promets que je n'avais pas de mauvaises intentions ne me tuez pas Ninja-san…

Il continua de débiter un nombre incalculable d'excuses pendant que l'homme le regardait sans bouger un doigt, le visage inexpressif.

- Ce rouleau est le mien et il a été confié à Hituzen Sarutobi. Il doit lui être rendu, c'est un recueil de toutes les techniques que j'ai considéré dangereuse de mon vivant, mais toi, quel est ton nom ?

- Uzumaki Naruto, étudiant à l'académie de Konoha

Uzumaki? Etait-ce un de ses descendants ? C'était bien possible. A sa connaissance, son dernier descendant connu était Tsunade Senju mais le clan Uzumaki était un lointain parent…Il se pourrait donc qu'ils soient de la même famille. Donc cet enfant n'était même pas encore un Genin et avait réussi à maitriser l'Edo Tensei? Cela devait être un génie pour avoir maitrisé la technique de Tobirama à un si jeune âge. De plus, l'enfant ne semblait pas avoir idée à qui il avait affaire.

- Petit, dis-moi pourquoi avoir sacrifié un être humain pour m'invoquer ? Et comment as-tu trouvé mon ADN ?

- Quoi ?

Naruto lui raconta l'histoire depuis le début, la manière dont il avait récupéré le parchemin et la façon dont Mizuki-sensei avait esssayé de le tuer. Dire qu'Hashirama était surpris était un euphémisme: il avait bien sûr reconnu le village qu'il avait construit mais de là à penser que c'était deux habitants de Konoha qui s'étaient battus à mort l'attristait et le mettait en colère. Ce genre de duel avait été interdit depuis son combat contre Madara. Les choses semblaient avoir bien changé ici.

Donc l'enfant n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il faisait. Cette fois-ci Hashirama en était sûr: ce garçon et lui devaient absolument appartenir à la même famille de manière directe. Il semblerait que le garçon avait agis en self-defense: en touchant son agresseur il en avait fait automatiquement le réceptacle de l'Edo-Tensei. Et le fait qu'il l'ait invoqué **lui ** sans même avoir son cadavre voulait dire qu'il avait puisé dans son ADN pour invoquer un de ses ancêtres.

C'est alors qu'il sentit quelque d'anormal. Un chakra qu'il n'avait plus ressentit depuis des années…Cet enfant était le Jinchuriki de Kyuubi. Sans lui demander son avis il l'attrapa par le col et souleva son pull orange. il reconnut le sceau de Mito, oui il n'y avait plus aucun doute. Cet enfant portait en lui le Démon Renard à Neuf Queues. Le puzzle se mettait gentiment en place. Le gamin avait été manipulé pour qu'il vole son rouleau et le ninja qui l'avait fait avait voulu le tuer.

- Dis-moi, Uzumaki Naruto, où sont tes parents?

Le regard de Naruto perdit toute trace de peur et s'assombrit. A chaque fois qu'on mentionnait sa filiation, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir la sollitude le prendre. Non seulement il n'avait pas de parents, mais il ne savait même pas qui ils étaient.

Lorsque la nuit tomba, Sandaime rentra se coucher chez lui plus inquiet que jamais. Non seulement le rouleau était toujours introuvable et Naruto non plus. Il entra dans le domaine des Sarutobi et enleva son habit traditionnel de Hokage. C'est alors qu'il remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il sentait la présence d'une grande force.

- Qui est là, cria Sarutobi, en éteignant sa pipe et se mettant en position de garde.

- Tu as pris un coup de vieux, Saru-kun, entendit-il. La voix résonnait de partout dans la maison. Les yeux de Sarutobi semblaient être sur le point de sortir de ses orbites. Il connaissait cette voix mais ce n'était pas possible!

Hashirama Senju sortit de l'ombre, son rouleau de parchemin sur le dos et un Naruto dormant sous le bras. Le Sandaime rejoint ces deux mains et dégagea du chakra

- Kai, cria-t-il, croyant être sous l'influence d'une technique d'illusion. Mais rien ne se passa.

- Ce n'est pas du Genjutsu, Saru-kun. Je suis bien réel. Ce petit, Uzumaki Naruto a utilisé l'Edo-Tensei pour se défendre contre ton chûnin, Mizuki. Il a été le réceptacle de la réincarnation des morts et me voilà.

- Hashirama-sama… Vous voir après tout ce temps, dit le troisième Hokage les larmes aux yeux. Je ne peux pas vous exprimer ma joie, quand le village va l'apprendre…

Non, Saru. Ce qui a été fait est fait. L'Edo Tensei est une technique interdite inventée par mon frère, et il y a une raison pour cela. Il ne faut pas jouer avec les morts, il te l'a enseigné. Si tout le monde apprenait qu'il est possible de ressuciter les morts combien seraient capables de faire des sacrifices pour voir leur bien aimé ou leurs parents de retour ? Il ne faut pas que ma présence en ce monde soit connue de quiconque.

Il marqua une pause et reprit.

- Cependant, je pense qu'il serait quand même judicieux que je sois utile au vu de mon retour forcé. Ce petit est, je ne sais pas comment c'est possible, un de mes descendant. et d'après ce que j'ai compris, il est seul, sans parents et avec un Bijuu dans son corps. Je prends sur moi de l'entrainer secrètement et d'en faire le meilleur des ninjas que son potentiel lui permettra. Je veux qu'en lui la volonté du feu perdure à travers ma descendance. Lui donner les capacités de protéger le village que j'ai fondé est mon devoir en tant que son ancêtre. Lorsque j'estimerais qu'il est prêt, je lui demanderais de de me renvoyer dans le monde des morts.

Hiruzen acquiesca. C'était en vérité, une grande opportunité pour Naruto et le village. Pour le village, car il aurait comme protecteur l'élève du Shodaime Hokage et pour Naruto car Dieu sait s'il avait besoin d'une remise à niveau dans les arts ninjas.

- Naruto intègrera dans un mois une équipe de ninja composée de trois Genins et d'un Jonin. D'ici-là, Hashirama-sama vous pouvez l'entrainer comme bon vous semblera. Dans un mois, il sera sous le commandement de Hatake Kakashi. Je mettrais à votre disposition une partie de mon domaine afin que vous pouissiez entrainer Naruto dans la plus grande des discrétions. A part vous deux et moi-même, personne ne sera au courant de votre présence ici.

Lorsque Naruto se réveilla, la première chose qu'il remarqua est qu'il n'était pas chez lui. A la place de son grand appartement complètement dans le désordre, il se trouvait dans une grande salle d'entrainement. L'homme qu'il avait invoqué était face à lui, sauf qu'à la place du regard sérieux de la veille il le regardait avec un sourire bienveillant.

- Bien dormi, Naruto-kun ? J'ai du t'assommer car tu étais dans un état de panique tellement grand qu'on pouvait rien faire de toi. Que tu saches, tu n'auras pas de problème pour le vol du rouleau étant donné que celui-ci a été restitué à Saru-kun.

Naruto le regarda, pas convaincu de ce que l'homme lui disait.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

Hashirama se mit à rire bruyamment. Voilà des années que personne ne lui avait plus posé la question. A son époque, même les adversaires qu'il affrontait savaient déjà tout de lui avant même qu'ils ne se soient rencontrés.

Je suis Hashirama Senju, plus connu sous le nom de "Dieu des Shinobis". Je suis également le Shodaime Hokage et depuis hier ton instructeur.

- Shodai-sama ? Je vais être entrainé par le … Hokage ?

- J'ai vu en toi mon successeur, je compte donc faire de toi un bon ninja afin que tu puisses protéger le village de Konoha. Donc dès maintenant tu t'adreseras à moi en tant que Hashirama-sama ou Hashirama-sensei, Naruto-kun. Je t'apprendrais les arts ninjas jusqu'au début de l'affectation à ta première équipe.

- Je ne vais pas avoir de team, Hashirama-sensei. J'ai été recalé, dit tristement Naruto en baissant les yeux.

- Lève-les yeux, Naruto-kun.

Hashirama lui tendit son bandeau avec le symbole de la feuille.

- En tant que Hokage de Konohagakure, je te promus au rang de Genin. Tu auras donc pour mission de devenir un défenseur du village et de ses habitants. Tu devras tout donner pour protéger ceux que tu aimes. Tu ne devras dire à personne que je serais ton sensei. Seul le Sandaime est au courant et cela devra rester ainsi. Enfin, tu dois me faire une promesse : tu n'utiliseras plus jamais l'Edo Tensei. En échange, je ferais de toi le meilleur des ninjas du village de la feuille !

- Hai !

Voilà , c'est le prologue de Hi No Ishi (Volonté du Feu), j'attends vos recommandations et vos critiques !


	2. Team 7

**Titre: Hi No Ishi (Volonté du Feu)**

**Disclaimer: Naruto** est l'œuvre de Masashi Kishimoto, ceci est une modeste fanfiction dont les personnages et le monde lui appartiennent dans la quasi totalité.

**Résumé :**

Lorsque Naruto, pour se défendre de Mizuki-sensei utilise Edo Tensei au lieu du Kage Bunshin, il change la trajectoire que va prendre son destin. Découvrez un Naruto entrainé par Hashirama Senju, qui va lui transmettre son savoir et la volonté du Feu.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 - Team 7<strong>

Trois semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis que Hashirama Senju était revenu à la vie. Comme prévu, un lieu à l'abri des regards leur avait été fourni par le Sandaime et ils s'étaient appliqués à ne pas se montrer depuis. Naruto n'était quasiment pas sorti de son nouveau chez lui il passait la plus grande partie de la journée à s'entrainer avec son maitre. La première semaine avait été consacrée à la maitrise de son chakra en grimpant aux arbres du domaine des Sarutobi puis la suivante à l'exercice classique de la marche sur l'eau. Il était impatient d'apprendre des nouvelles techniques, mais le Shodaime lui disait d'attendre, que le moment viendrait bientôt. Hashirama, en plus d'être un combattant hors paire s'était avéré être un excellent pédagogue. Il avait rapidement repéré les faiblesses et atouts de Naruto, mais il ne se contentait pas de lui enseigner. Il éveillait petit à petit chez son nouveau disciple de la curiosité à l'égard des arts ninjas. Ainsi, à chaque fois qu'ils effectuaient un exercice de manipulation de chakra l'ancien Hokage en profitait pour l'instruire. Il avait été choqué de voir à quel point son nouvel apprenti avait des lacunes. Il semblerait que les tuteurs de l'académie l'aient volontairement mal instruit, certainement à cause de son statut de Jinchuriki. Hashirama soupira. Jadis, sa femme avait été considérée comme un don du ciel lorsqu'elle portait en elle Kyuubi, mais d'après Hiruzen les Bijuus avaient petit à petit été vus comme des malédictions plutôt qu'une opportunité. Au mieux, ils étaient considérés comme des armes, et les citoyens des divers villages cachés avaient poussés l'amalgame tellement loin qu'ils avaient commencé à considéré les réceptacles comme eux-mêmes étant des démons.

Un jour, il avait trouvé un Naruto assis en se tenant les jambes contre un arbre, le visage triste. Il s'était approché et lui avait demandé ce qui n'allait pas et l'enfant avait commencé à pleurer.

- Hashi-sensei…Mizuki-teme a dit que j'étais Kyuubi, est-ce que c'est vrai ? Pourquoi est-ce que les villageois me détestent ? Ca doit être forcément vrai ! Je dois être quelqu'un de mauvais !

- Non, Naruto. Tu n'es pas quelqu'un de mauvais. Tu es quelqu'un de bon à qui il est arrivé de mauvaises choses. Et tu n'es pas le Kyuubi. Je vais te le prouver.

Il partit quelques minutes et revint avec son rouleau de techniques et son katana qu'il tendit à Naruto.

- Tu es d'accord que ceci est une épée, n'est-ce pas ? Et là, dit-il en lui montrant le rouleau de parchemin, c'est un rouleau de parchemin.

Naruto fit oui de la tête, ne sachant pas où il voulait en venir. Hashirama concentra son chakra dans sa paume et le pausa sur l'épee, ce qui eu pour effet de la sceller dans le parchemin.

- Naruto-kun, tu es d'accord que seule une personne ignorante pourrait qualifier ce parchemin d'épée n'est-ce pas, dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Naruto sourit. Hashirama aussi. Un poids en moins à porter sur les épaules du garçon.

« Comment définirais-tu le chakra ? » C'était typiquement le genre d'interrogation qu'il lui posait quotidiennement. Il avait rapidement remarqué que les enseignements de l'académie n'étaient plus du tout du niveau de celui de son temps. Cela faisait en sorte de donner des genins ne connaissant que quelques techniques basiques de ninjutsus, sans en connaître la théorie. Cela les rendait également dépendant de la connaissance de leurs ancêtres, car ils n'étaient pas du tout créatifs, car justement ils ne comprenaient pas comment fonctionnait leur propre énergie. Les seules personnes épargnées étaient les membres de clans dont les parents comblaient les lacunes de leurs enfants.

- Mmh, je ne sais pas trop Hashirama-sensei…Le chakra c'est la force pour faire du ninjustu n'est-ce pas ?

- En vérité, c'est plus complexe que cela, répondit le leader des Senju. Le chakra est un mélange d'énergie spirituelle et physique. Comme tu le sais, le clan Senju possède des immenss réserves de chakra. A l'apogée de notre force et pour les plus forts d'entre nous, nous pouvons dégager des quantités de chakra phénoménales et cela nous rend plus dangereux que n'importe quelle kekkai genkai. Chaque chakra est particulier. Quand tu auras atteins un certain niveau, tu pourras reconnaître les gens juste à leur chakra. Pourquoi est-il unique ? La couleur et la forme que prend le chakra dépendent de ta génétique. Dans le clan Senju, nous sommes porteurs d'un gêne qui permet à ceux qui en ont le pouvoir de manipuler plusieurs formes de chakra. Mon frère, Tobirama, était un maître de l'eau. Pour ma part, même si je maitrise l'eau et la terre je me suis spécialisé dans les techniques Mokuton.

Il s'approcha de Naruto et s'assit près de lui. Il tendit la main et posa sur son épaule. Il était fier de cet enfant. Lui qui n'avait même pas eu l'occasion d'enseigner à son propre fils s'était très rapidement attaché à lui.

- Je vais éveiller ton chakra Mokuton. Mais attention, je ne te l'enseignerai pas tout de suite. Avant de t'apprendre une quelconque technique Mokuton tu devras trouver toi-même comment faire pousser une fleur dans ta paume. Le Mokuton est une affinité très spéciale, car c'est la seule avec le Suiton qui permet de donner la vie...Apprends d'abord à donner la vie et ensuite je t'enseignerai à tuer. Naruto ne put cacher sa déception sur son visage que son sensei perçut immédiatement.

« La plupart des ninjas veulent tout apprendre de leur maitre, alors que la véritable force s'acquiert autrement. Je t'enseignerai mes techniques en temps voulu Naruto-kun »

Il poursuivit :

« Le Mokuton est une affinité bien différente des autres car elle implique un contact plus profond avec la nature que lorsqu'on utilise Suiton, Katon, Doton ou même Futon. Quand je fais pousser un arbre, je sens à travers le chakra chaque branche, chaque fleur qui grandit et qui meure ensuite. C'est quelque chose de très puissant qui te permet de garder un puissant contact avec notre terre. Quand tu devras combattre, respecte l'environnement qui t'entoure. Si par malheur tu détruis, reconstruis. »

« Le chakra n'a à la base pas une vocation de combat. Le Sage des Six Chemins, le Rikoudou Senin comme on l'appelle, a donné le chakra aux hommes afin qu'ils établissent des meilleures relations entre eux et la nature. Très rapidement, les hommes en ont fait une arme. Aujourd'hui, en tant que ninjas nous utilisons le chakra pour défendre ce qui nous est cher, mais j'aimerais que tu n'oublies pas que tu peux également t'en servir pour améliorer la vie des gens ».

Naruto acquiesca, le regard pensif. Il ne comprenait pas tout, on lui avait toujours dit que les ninjas apprenaient tout de leur maitre et qu'ils étaient destinés à combattre mais si cela le rendait plus fort au final alors il obéirait à son sensei.

- J'ai besoin que tu malaxes ton chakra, Naruto-kun. Concentre le chakra dans tes pommes, quand tu seras prêt, je vais utiliser un sceau pour débloquer le gêne qui va te permettre d'utiliser le Mokuton. Ca risque de faire un peu mal au début mais ca va être rapide ne t'inquiètes pas.

Alors que son élève s'asseyait en tailleur et commençait à se concentrer, le Shodaime. Il effectua une série de sceaux à une main pendant qu'il posait sa main sur la chevelure blonde de Naruto

**- Fûinjustu ! Kai no Suimin (1)**

Naruto sentit comme une décharge lui traverser le corps, puis son cœur se mit à battre très fort. Et puis se fut une autre sensation. Quelque chose d'apaisant, il sentait comme si la vie le traversait de haut en bas. C'était une sensation très agréable, de paix. Il avait l'impression d'avoir effleuré un nouveau pouvoir et il allait tout faire pour le maitriser.

L'entrainement pouvait maintenant sérieusement débuter

Lorsque Naruto arriva sur le terrain d'entrainement où Kakashi les avait convoqué au petit matin, la première chose qu'il se dit est qu'il était tombé dans la pire des équipes : entre un professeur absent, Sasuke qui ne disait pas un mot et Sakura qui se comportait comme sa groupie, sans se rendre compte que cela agaçait tout le monde y compris la personne qu'elle essayait d'impressionner. Naruto soupira. Il aurait bien voulu tomber dans une team avec Shikamaru, Kiba ou encore Choji mais non, il avait fallu que Sarutobi-jiji le mette avec le dernier membre du clan rival au sien. Il était connu à Konoha que les Uchiha et les Senju étaient des clans rivaux, malgré le fait que leurs ancêtres aient été les fondateurs de Konoha. Sarutobi avait cependant estimé que l'équipe Kakashi, qui incluerait Sasuke Uchiha restait la meilleure option pour lui. Hashirama-sensei l'avait prévenu : il allait devoir être patient. S'il ne prenait pas un peu sur lui, il allait avoir du mal à s'intégrer dans son équipe et leurs résultats à tous en pâtiraient. Il lui avait également prévenu qu'il n'apprendrait pas énormément avec son nouveau maître et que même s'il avait un nouveau sensei, l'accord secret passé entre Hashirama, Sarutobi et lui-même tenait toujours : il devait garder secret le fait qu'il était descendant des Senju et que Hashirama était son sensei. Lorsqu'il serait suffisamment fort pour se protéger d'éventuels ennemis il pourrait revendiquer son héritage.

Naruto avait beaucoup muri en très peu de temps, les leçons de son nouveau maître étant sans doute pour quelque chose. En un mois, il avait fait de grands progrès, et pour cause : c'était la première fois que quelqu'un s'occupait uniquement de lui parce qu'il le voulait et non pas parce que c'était sa fonction, Naruto faisait donc tout le possible pour se montrer digne du dévouement que lui manifestait Hashirama.

Les heures passèrent. Il était déjà presque midi, et alors qu'il était sur le point de s'endormir, Kakashi apparut dans un nuage de fumée, son livre ouvert et on devinait un sourire sympathique derrière son masque.

« Désolé, j'ai du aider une vieille dame qui avait perdu son chat… »

Sasuke ne fit aucun commentaire, Naruto décida d'adopter le même comportement. Seule Sakura se manifesta bruyamment en disant que c'était n'importe quoi. Cette jeune kunoichi n'avait visiblement aucune manière et aucun respect pour son sensei, la seule personne à qui elle accordait de l'importance était Sasuke. Kakashi écoutait d'une oreille distraite, son regard était fixé sur les deux garçons. Il se rappela des paroles de Sandaime…

« J'ai assigné trois genins prometteurs à ton équipe, Kakashi-kun. Le premier est le dernier des Uchiha à Konoha, Sasuke. Je l'ai placé dans ton équipe car je pense que tu pourras l'aider à développer le Sharingan lorsqu'il l'aura activé. Les instructeurs de l'académie disent que c'est un véritable génie. Sakura ne fait partie de aucun clan, mais elle a une très bonne maitrise de son chakra ce qui en fera une bonne médic-ninja en tant voulu. Quant à Naruto, il est très dissipé et perturbateur, mais tu verras c'est quelqu'un qui saura se montrer utile en temps voulu…Ne le sous-estime pas ».

Sandaime-sama n'avait rien dit, mais Kakashi avait tout de suite reconnu en Naruto son ancien maître, Minato.

- Bon, gamins, on va commencer par faire les présentations. Qui veut commencer ?

- …

- Dites-moi ce que vous aimez, ce que vous n'aimez pas, vos rêves pour le futur…

- …

- Ok, alors je vous montre comment on fait. Je m'appelle Kakashi Hatake. J'aime pas mal de choses, il y a quelques trucs que je n'aime pas. J'ai beaucoup de hobbys. Mes rêves pour le futur ne sont pas vos affaires.

En gros ils avaient rien appris sur lui.

- A toi, Naruto, dit-il en regardant son pupille.

Naruto réfléchit rapidement. Il ne connaissait pas ces gens-là, il était donc normal qu'il ne leur fasse pas tout de suite confiance. De plus, Hashirama-sensei lui avait fait promettre de garder secret tout ce qu'ils faisaient. Il ne parlerait donc pas de ça non plus. Dans un premier temps, mieux valait que son équipe continue à le voir comme le boulet qu'il était à l'académie. Jusqu'au jour où il révèlerait ses véritables capacités et le clan auquel il était véritablement affilié.

- Je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki. J'adore manger des ramens chez Ichiraku, ce que je déteste le plus au monde c'est les trois minutes d'attente chez Ichiraku avant de pouvoir manger les ramens que j'ai commandé. Mon rêve, dit-il en étant un peu plus sérieux, c'est de devenir le meilleur ninja afin de protéger Konoha !

« Je vais tester vos capacités. Aujourd'hui, nous allons passer un test : j'ai deux clochettes. Les deux premiers d'entre vous qui seront capable de me les enlever des mains seront titulaires dans cette équipe. Le dernier retournera à l'académie. »

Les genins acquiescèrent et Kakashi disparut. Naruto se retourna vers Sakura et Sasuke et leur proposa de faire un travail d'équipe. Hashirama-sensei lui avait appris que les ninjas étaient sensés collaborer ensemble pour améliorer le rendement de leurs missions et éviter des pertes inutiles. De plus, il n'était pas assez stupide pour croire qu'il pourrait battre Kakashi-sensei tout seul. Sakura était déjà partie de son côté et Sasuke lui jeta un regard qui signifiait qu'il ferait équipe tout seul. C'était mal parti.

Kakashi avait observé de loin la scène. Décidemment, son nouvel élève était étrange. Il s'était attendu à ce qu'il fonce tête baissée vers lui mais en lieu de ça il avait essayé de faire équipe avec son rival. C'était la première fois que cela se produisait. Peut-être que cela allait être intéressant…Un bruit le ramena à la réalité. Comme il s'y attendait, Sakura avait tenté de se fondre dans l'environnement, ce qui était peine perdue vue la couleur de ses cheveux et des ses habits.

**- C'est parti… Leçon numéro 1 des arts ninjas : Genjutsu ! Ninpo, Narakumi no Jutsu (2)**

Sasuke esquiva le coup de Kakashi et lui envoya une droite que celui-ci parra facilement. Il effectua un retournement de jambe et mis un coup de pied dans le ventre de Sasuke qui du lacher prise sur Kakashi. Alors qu'il retomba difficilement sur ses pieds, il effectua une série de sceau et alors qu'il sentait ses poumons chauffer il souffla de toutes ses forces.

**- Katon ! Goukakyu no Jutsu ! (3) **

_« Comment ? Un genin ne devrait pas avoir autant de chakra ! Ce n'est pas possible… ! »_

Un jet de flamme sortir de la bouche de l'héritier des Uchiha et enveloppa Kakashi. Lorsqu'il cessa, Sasuke regarda devant lui d'un air satisfait. Finalement, il était celui qui avait maitrisé Kakashi….ou plutôt c'était ce qu'il croyait. En vérité, lorsque le feu s'estompa il n'y avait aucune trace autour de son sensei. Une main sortit sortit de sous ses pieds et lui attrapa la jambe par surprise.

**Doton ! Shinjû Zanshu no Jutsu (4)**

Sasuke se retrouva enterré vivant avec seulement sa tête qui dépassait.

- Leçon numéro 2 des arts ninjas, Sasuke…

-…Ninjutsu, grogna-t-il, le cœur plein de mauvaise foi.

Il n'en restait plus qu'un. D'ailleurs, où était-il passé ? C'était sans doute le plus boulet des trois, apparemment. Il releva la tête de son livre et le vit, en face de lui, un air déterminé dans le regard. Kakashi soupira. Il n'était vraiment pas malin, le genin.

- Un ninja n'est-il pas sensé se cacher, Naruto ?

- Oui, Kakashi-sensei. Mais vu la facilité avec laquelle vous avez trouvé Sakura et Sasuke je suis conscient que je ne pourrais pas me cacher de vous plus de trois minutes. Tout comme je suis conscient de pas pouvoir me vaincre mais je vais quand même essayer de vous en faire baver !

- Très bien, répondit Kakashi. Alors prépare-toi, Naruto. Leçon numéro 3 des arts ninjas…Taijutsu !

Naruto ne l'écoutait plus, il fonça sur Kakashi et sauta en l'air en lui lançant un kunai qui atteignit son professeur. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il pensait, car à peine le kunai toucha sa cible qu'une explosion retentit, laissant place à une buche de bois à la place de son enseignant. Kawarami no Jutsu, pensa-t-il.

Il ramena ses deux mains à lui et cria, juste avant que Kakashi ne lui plante son propre kunai dans les fesses :

**- Bunshin no Justu ! (5)**

5 clones apparurent autour de Kakashi qui ne savait pas lequel est le vrai. Kakashi sourit, il s'était attendu à ce genre de justu basiques de la part de son élève. Les résultats de Naruto étant assez médiocres, il était même étonné qu'il ait réussi à produire 5 clones.

Pas mal, Naruto…mais pas suffisamment **! ****Suiton, Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu (6)**

Le même nombre de clône d'eau sauta sur ceux de Naruto, qui s'évaporèrent instantanément. Naruto déglutit, n'ayant pas le droit d'utiliser les quelques techniques qu'il avait apprises, il savait ce qu'il attendait. Il allait prendre cher purée…

Et les miens sont consistants, Naruto-baka…

- Kakashi-sensei ! Pourquoi est-ce que c'est moi qui suis attaché bordel ?!

Naruto avait été attaché à une buche par Kakashi, qui avait récupéré le reste de ses élèves.

- T'es le seul a être venu de face, boulet. Ca t'apprendra, tu donc seras le seul à pas manger. Vous deux ! dit-il en s'adressant à Sasuke et Sakura. Je repasserais dans une demi-heure. Le premier qui donnera à manger à Naruto sera recalé et retournera à l'académie !

Il disparut dans un nuage de fumée. Il y eut un silence gênant qui fut interrompu par le bruit de ventre de Naruto qui avait mourrait litéralement de faim. Après un moment d'hésitation et à la grande surprise de ses deux équipiers il lui tendit son plateau de repas.

- Sasuke-kun, Kakashi-sensei a dit … commença Sakura

- Sakura… Comment espères-tu le battre sans Naruto ? Tout seul nous ne tiendrons pas le poids contre lui, de plus, je ne pense pas que sensei nous renvoie vraiment à l'académie juste parce qu'on aurait partagé un repas avec un de nos co-équipiers.

Sakura acquiesca et tendit également son repas à Naruto. Il ne dit rien, mais au fond de lui ce geste le toucha. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un lui donnait quelque chose à part Sarutobi-jiji et Hashi-sensei. Il ne l'oublierait pas.

Alors qu'il allait prendre le plat que lui tendait Sakura, Kakashi apparut soudainement ivre de colère attrapa Sasuke et Sakura par le col et les souleva et les regarda de son unique œil visible.

- Je vous avais dit ! Je vous avais bien avertis, gamins ! Celui qui lui donnerait à manger serait puni par un retour à l'académie ! Je vous annonce donc que vous êtes … admis !

- Quoi ?!

- Dans le monde des Shinobis, ceux qui ne suivent pas les règles sont considérés comme de la merde. Mais ceux qui laissent tomber leurs potes sont encore pires que ça. Aujourd'hui, vous avez montré que vous ne laisseriez pas tomber vos amis quelles que soient les ordres. Pour ça, vous faites officiellement partie de la Team 7.

Naruto était couché sur le sol à bronzer avec Shikamaru. Cela faisait trois semaines qu'ils avaient réussi le test des clochettes de Kakashi et qu'ils avaient commencé à effectuer des missions de rang D avec son équipe. Bien qu'il ait continué l'entrainement au ninjutsu avec Hashirama-sama, il n'avait pas tellement progressé dans l'utilisation de son chakra Mokuton. Il aimait bien passer du temps avec Shikamaru, c'était un des seuls habitants du village à l'apprécier. Ils s'étaient posés sur la tête du Sandaime. C'est alors qu'une grande blonde aux cheveux longs attachés en queue de cheval décida de briser leur tranquillité. Elle hurla sur Shikamaru car il était en retard au rendez-vous qu'ils s'étaient fixés pour leur prochaine mission. Elle jeta un regard assassin à Naruto, comme s'il était fautif pour l'absence de son coéquipier, puis repartit aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue

« Cette fille, Ino, elle est vraiment chiante, elle ne pense qu'aux mecs et aux fleurs… »

Une idée traversa l'esprit du genin blond. Oui, peut-être que ca pouvait être utile.

_A suivre…._

_Voilà ! C'est le deuxième chapitre de Hin no Ishi ! Je n'en suis pas totalement satisfait, j'ai eu de la peine à l'écrire, notamment la partie avec les clochettes. Je ne voulais pas rentrer dans le cliché d'un Naruto trop fort qui déglinguerait Kakashi après un mois d'entrainement. Naruto deviendra fort, certes, mais ça prendra un peu de temps. _

_Je vous remercie pour les reviews, n'hésitez pas à commenter ! Ca me donne une idée d'où la fic va aller, car le scenario est tracé mais que dans les grandes lignes. _

Réponses aux reviews :

A.F : Hashirama aura une relation père-fils avec Naruto sur la durée, mais pour le moment ça ne reste que son sensei, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, leur relation va évoluer au fil du temps

Safran : Naruto n'a pas invoqué le Yondaime car celui-ci est retenu prisonnier du Dieu de la Mort, suite à l'utilisation du Shiki Fujiin donc il n'aurait pas pu l'invoquer grâce à l'Edo-Tensei. Pour ce qui est de pourquoi Hashirama en particulier, cela sera révélé plus tard.

Black Tiger : Naruto a appris deux ou trois techniques, cependant n'ayant pas eu de tuteur attitré auparavant, il ne les utilisera qu'en cas de réel besoin pour ne pas avoir à justifier leur orgine !

Merci à tous les autres qui ont commenté !

(1) La Libération du Sommeil

(2) La vision de l'Enfer

(3) La boule de feu suprême

(4) Décapitation fatale

(5) Technique de clonâge

(6) Technique du clone d'eau


	3. Momochi Zabuza

**Salut à tous ! Voici le deuxième chapitre de Hi no Ishi, j'espère qu'il sera tout aussi apprécié que les deux précédents ! Nous entrons maintenant dans l'arc du Pays des Vagues ~ Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ça m'aide à choisir la direction que prendra la fanfiction et me motive à écrire ! Toute remarque constructive est acceptée ! **

**Titre : Hi no Ishi**

**Disclaimer : l'oeuvre de Naruto est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto et cette modeste fanfiction reprend son univers.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 - Momochi Zabuza<strong>

**Pays des Vagues**

Lorsque Naruto entra chez les Yamanaka il fut accueilli avec une certaine reticence par les personnes présentes. Tout d'abord, parce qu'un homme chez un fleuriste était quelque chose de très peu commun à Konoha et deuxièmement parce que Naruto n'était pas du tout apprécié par les villageois du à la bête qu'il portait en lui. Mais le garçon fit comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué et se dirigea vers le comptoir où se trouvaient Ino et sa mère. Saori Yamanaka n'était pas une ninja, mais elle était relativement douée dans la manipulation du chakra.

- Naruto-baka qu'est-ce que tu fais là, demanda Ino en levant un sourcil. C'est le dernier endroit au monde où elle s'était attendue à le voir. A part faire des blagues et manger du ramen, Naruto n'avait jamais manifesté d'intérêt pour les fleurs.

- Bonjour Yamanaka-san, commença Naruto. J'aurais une petite question à vous poser si ça ne vous dérange pas…

- Dis-moi tout, Naruto-kun dit-elle un peu gênée. Elle ne voulait pas que la présence de Naruto dissuade d'autres clients de partir de son magasin mais en même temps le gamin avait été poli avec elle.

- J'aimerais savoir comment vous faites pousser les fleurs.

Si Saori Yamanaka fut étonnée de la question, elle ne le montra pas. Ce n'était pas le genre de requête très fréquente, surtout venant d'un enfant. Elle ouvrit un tiroir dans lequel elle sortir une graine qu'elle posa sur son comptoir.

- Pour une croissance accélérée, je prends une graine puis j'y induis mon chakra à l'intérieur. Ca augmente le processus de développement de la graine qui se transforme rapidement en fleur. Regarde, dit-elle en joignant le geste à la parole. Elle passa la main au-dessus de la graine et du chakra entoura sa main à la manière des ninjas médecins. La graine se changea rapidement en belle rose.

- Tu peux garder la rose, dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil. C'est pour te remercier de t'intéresser aux fleurs.

Naruto pris la rose dans sa main, n'écoutant plus vraiment. C'était exactement ce qu'il devait faire pour réussir le défit qu'Hashirama-sensei lui avait lancé. Il lui manquait cependant une étape, car il n'avait pas de graine lui…Mais il y penserait plus tard, pour l'heure, il devait rejoindre son équipe pour une nouvelle mission bidon. Il en avait marre de courir après les chats…

Il franchit la porte du magasin de fleur mais revint rapidement sur ses pas, et s'arrêta devant Ino.

- Kakashi-sensei se moquerait certainement de moi si je venais avec une rose, dit-il un peu gêné, ses joues rosissant légèrement, alors garde-là c'est une très jolie fleur, ajouta-t-il en la mettant dans la main de Ino qui elle était devenue rouge comme un piment.

En sortant de la boutique, Naruto ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait surpris absolument tous les personnes présentes.

Cela faisait deux jours que l'équipe 7 avait pris la route avec Tazuna en direction du pays des Vagues. Ils étaient tous particulièrement contents car c'était la première fois qu'ils effectuaient une mission de rang C et par la même occasion qu'ils quittaient le village. Kakashi marchait devant avec Naruto, suivis un peu plus loin de Tazuna qui discutait avec Sakura de tout et de rien. Derrière, Sasuke fermait la marche, seul, comme à son habitude.

Trois mois s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'ils avaient intégré l'équipe de Kakashi. Naruto commençait à apprécier son nouveau mentor ainsi que ses camarades. Il avait tout de suite remarqué que son sensei n'était pas quelqu'un de très bavard, mais il n'était pas non plus fermé. Il suffisait de lui faire la conversation pour en apprendre plus sur lui. C'est ainsi qu'il appris qu'il avait été promu à l'académie des ninja à l'âge de six ans seulement et qu'il était devenu un membre des forces spéciales ANBU à l'âge de treize ans. Naruto s'était senti nul, mais Kakashi le rassura en lui disant qu'en temps de guerre le village de Konoha promouvait l'avancement rapide chez ses nouveaux ninjas afin de pouvoir alimenter l'armée.

D'un autre côté, il avait beaucoup avancé dans son entrainement avec Hashirama. Chaque soir, après avoir effectué ses missions avec son équipe, il retrouvait l'ancien Hokage dans leur lieu d'entrainement. Lorsqu'il lui avait montré la fleur, Hashirama-sensei lui enseigna sa toute première technique Mokuton, en insistant toutefois sur le fait qu'il ne fallait pas révéler son atout qu'en dernière nécessité. Il avait également découvert qu'il avait une affinité première affinité avec l'élément _Doton_ ce qui n'avait en soit rien d'étonnant car le Mokuton était une mutation de cet élément.

Naruto s'arrêta soudainement. Quelque chose n'allait pas, il le sentait, mais il n'arrivait pas à expliquer quoi. Kakashi se tourna vers lui, un peu surpris. Il avait tout de suite remarqué ce qui ne jouait pas, mais ne pensait pas que son pupille aurait remarqué. Il lui fit discrètement signe de regarder vers le sol. Une flaque d'eau était à ses pieds, ce qui était très étrange car la journée avait été très arride. Ses co-équipiers comprirent et se rapprochèrent de Tazuna.

Kakashi effectua un saut en arrière et forma le signe du tigre.

**- Katon ! Goukakyuu no Jutsu ! **

Une énorme boule de feu se dirigea vers la flaque d'eau qui se transforma immédiatement pour donner place à trois hommes, dont un portait une jarre. Le premier fit une série de sceaux et de l'eau sortir de celle-ci et forma un mur sur lequel s'abattit la boule de feu qui s'évapora sur le champ. Le deuxième s'élança alors vers Tazuna et fit face à Sasuke. Celui-ci para une attaque et effectua son meilleur taijutsu sur son adversaire qu'il mit à terre facilement. Le troisième homme jeta une série de shuriken dans leur direction. Naruto réagit rapidement, il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il puisse tous les éviter et Tazuna-san risquait d'être touché. Il ramena ses deux mains à lui. Coq. Cheval. Chien.

**- Doton ! Doryuuheki ! **

La terre devant lui se mit à pousser d'un coup sec et à l'instant même fit barrage à l'aide d'un mur sur lequel s'enfoncèrent les shuriken. Il ne s'arrêta pas là cependant, c'était sa chance de contre attaquer. Le ninja avait été surpris de sa réaction, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'un genin puisse utiliser une technique faisant recours à une affinité. Il sauta sur le haut du mur et effectua une deuxième série de sceaux

**- Doton ! Doryu Endan ! **

Du muret qu'il avait créé sortit ce qui semblait être une tête de dragon. Celui-ci ouvrit la mâchoire et des projectiles faits de terre sortirent à grande vitesse s'abattant sur son adversaire qui fut mis K.O. De son côté, Kakashi avait maitrisé le premier assaillant.

_Quelques semaines auparavant_

Hashirama était assis les jambes croisées face à son élève. Naruto avait fini par réussir les deux exercices basiques de manipulation de chakra, il avait décidé qu'il avait gagné le droit d'apprendre quelques techniques qui le différencieraient un peu de ses camarades.

« Je vais t'apprendre deux techniques de manipulation de la terre, assez basiques. Elles sont en générale enseignées aux genins lorsqu'ils sont prêts à devenir des chuunins. Ce sont des techniques très efficaces car elles ne requièrent pas énormément de chakra. La première est défensive et la deuxième sert à attaquer ton adversaire avec des projectiles de terres, c'est en quelque sorte l'équivalent de la boule de feu suprême, une technique très appréciée du clan Uchiha. Plus tu mettras du chakra dans ton jutsu et plus il deviendra fort….la taille de Doryuuheki peut varier de quelques mètres à une vingtaine de mètres de hauteur pour les ninjas les plus puissants ».

Apparemment, l'entrainement à la manipulation du chakra avait porté ses fruits car Naruto avait mis trois jours pour maitriser le mur de terre et trois autres pour pouvoir envoyer quatre lancers de terre. Bien sûr, Hashirama aurait pu faire tomber son mur de terre en un rien de temps, mais il fallait y aller étape par étape, lui demander que ce qui était faisable à son niveau, et force est de constater : son élève devenait de plus en plus doué dans l'apprentissage du ninjutsu.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Que nous voulez-vous ?

Les assaillants le fusillèrent du regard le Jounin mais ne répondirent pas. Kakashi prit celui qui l'avait attaqué par le cou et d'un geste rapide il passa sa deuxième main derrière lui et l'acheva dans un bruit sourd.

- Vous avez attaqué des ninjas de Konoha ce qui représente une atteinte à notre village caché. De plus, je vois que vous êtes des nukenins du village caché de Kiri. Votre sort sera donc la mort, comme celle que je viens d'infliger à votre camarade. Si vous voulez vous épargner des souffrances inutiles, je vous conseille de nous dire pourquoi nous avoir attaqué.

Visiblement, ils avaient pris Kakashi au sérieux car ils se mirent immédiatement à parler. Il s'avérait qu'ils s'en prenaient à Tazuna, qui causait des ennuis à un tyran du Pays des Vagues. Ils avaient été engagés par un dénommé Gato afin de l'assassiner et ainsi de stopper la construction d'un pont qui relierait le pays des Vagues aux pays de la Brume et qui aurait permis l'ouverture d'un commerce international.

- Tazuna-san, vous nous avez mentis, commença Kakashi. Vous nous avez engagé afin de vous escorter contre d'éventuels brigands, cela va bien au-delà d'une mission de rang C. Pourquoi ne nous avoir pas tout de suite avoué que vous faisiez l'œuvre d'une prime pour assassinat ? Vous nous avez tous mis en danger. Nous sommes en droit d'arrêter la mission sans autre maintenant.

Tazuna se jeta à terre.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, Kakashi, Sasuke, Naruto et Sakura. Je ne voulais pas vous tromper et vous mettre en danger, seulement faire appel à Konoha pour une mission de plus haut rang nous aurait couté beaucoup trop cher…Le pays des Vagues est très pauvre car constamment pillé par ce vaurien de Gato, je comprendrais que vous nous laissiez maintenant mais je vous en pris si vous le pouvez aidez-nous s'il-vous-plait !

Kakashi hésita. Si d'autres ninjas déserteurs faisaient leur apparition, il risquait de mettre en danger les membres de son équipe. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de donner une réponse qu'il fut sorti de ses pensées !

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Tazuna-san, répondit Naruto. Nous vous aiderons, pas vrai sensei ? Les autres vous êtes d'accord n'est-ce-pas ?

- Bien sûr, dit Sakura. Sasuke acquiesça.

Pour lui, ça lui était égal le niveau de la mission. En fait, plus il était élevé et plus ça l'arrangeait, ça lui permettrait de progresser en affrontant des adversaires plus puissants. Tout le monde se tourna vers Kakashi, au final c'était lui qui avait le dernier mot. C'est finalement Naruto qui fit pencher la balance en lui donnant un argument de poids :

Si on aide Tazuna-san, la nation des Vagues sera redevable envers le village de Konoha. Ca pourrait nous être utile un jour, Kakashi-sensei.

- … la mission continue !

Leur repos fut de courte durée, et comme Kakashi le craignait il ne durent pas attendre très longtemps avant que son équipe fut de nouveau prise par assaut. Cette fois-ci ce ne furent pas trois ninjas mais un seul qui en fut responsable. Des shurikens furent envoyés sur Tazuna qui furent cette fois-ci interceptés par Sakura et Sasuke. La personne qui les avait jetés se tenait suspendu à une branche d'un arbre. Il portait un pantalon blanc à rayures gris clair et un masque en bandages. Son épée était immense et avait la forme d'un immense couteau à viande. Kakashi reconnut immédiatement ce type. Il était dans le bingo book des criminels recherchés par le village de la pluie.

- Momochi Zabuza… J'ai entendu parler de toi. Tu un des sept épéistes de Kirigakure no Sato et tu es responsable de la tentative d'assassinat sur le Mizukage…Tu portes un beau surnom…Démon de la Brume !

Zabuza envoya son épée sur Kakashi qui l'esquiva facilement pendant qu'elle s'enfonça contre un arbre. Zabuza atterit sur elle et commença à rire bruyamment.

- Toi aussi tu as ta réputation, Kakashi no Sharingan, le Ninja Copieur de Konoha. Tu possèdes cet œil de ce clan maudit...

- …Sharingan ? Dit Sakura

- Le Sharingan est un dojutsu particulier qui permet à son utilisateur de copier n'importe quel type de technique de ninjutsu, taijutstu ou genjutsu répliqua Naruto. C'est un œil qui s'éveille chez quelques membres du clan Uchiha, ajouta-t-il en regardant Sasuke.

- Sasuke crut que ces yeux allaient sortir de ces orbites. Sharingan ! Comment était-ce possible ? Le sharingan était l'œil héréditaire de son clan ! Pourquoi Kakashi en possédait-il un ?

De son côté, Naruto était tout aussi étonné. Hashirama lui avait raconté la rivalité entre le clan Senju et Uchiha, due entre autres à la haine que portaient en eux les utilisateurs du Sharingan, il n'avait jamais mentionné qu'un autre clan soit porteur de cet œil….et le fait que Kakashi n'en possède qu'un…si on la cicatrice qu'il avait à l'œil il était probable que le Sharingan lui ait été implanté à un moment donné.

Kakashi leva le bandeau qui lui couvrait l'œil et ferma son œil droit. Zabuza lança les hostilités.

**- Ninpo! Kirigakure no Justu**

Une brume épaisse s'installa dans le champ de vision de tout le monde. Ils entendaient la voix de Zabuza qui semblait venir de partout en même temps.

_- La gorge, la nuque, le cœur … où vais-je frapper en premier ?_

Il apparut en plein milieu du groupe face à Naruto, qui le vit pour la première fois de près. L'homme était effrayant. Son visage affichait clairement une réelle démence et ses yeux semblaient être assoiffés de sang. Le Démon leva son épée…

**- Katon ! Goukakyu no Jutsu ! **

Une boule de feu sortit de la bouche de Sasuke qui obligea Zabuza à détourner son attention de Naruto et Tazuna. Il leva un doigt et forma le signe du bélier

**- Suiton ! ****Suijinheki ! **

Une barrière d'eau protégea Zabuza. Sasuke eut à peine le temps de stopper sa technique que le nukenin avait réapparu derrière lui et l'avait envoyé à terre d'un violent coup de pied. Il s'élança à nouveau sur Tazuna mais cette fois-ci c'est Kakashi qui stoppa le coup d'épée imminent à l'aide d'un Kunai.

- Il semblerait que je ne puisse pas tuer ce vieillard sans vous éliminer d'abord….susurra Zabuza à l'oreille du Jounin.

- Tu essaieras…répondit Kakashi.

D'un coup sec, il repoussa l'épée et envoya Zabuza dans les airs qui réaterrit sur ses pieds.

- Naruto, Sasuke, regroupez-vous autour de Sakura et Tazuna. Je m'occupe de lui, vous n'êtes pas de taille ! C'est un criminel de rang S

Zabuza ré-attaqua sans perdre de temps. Il forma une série de sceaux et la brume se rematérialisa, Zabuza disparaissant à nouveau du champ de vision. Kakashi se tourna vers Tazuna, pensant que le ninja profiterait pour réattaquer de ce côté-là, mais ce fut une erreur. Il se prit un coup dans le ventre qui le fit voler plusieurs mettre jusqu'à retomber dans l'eau. Celle-ci se mit à bouger rapidement autour de lui et l'enveloppa complètement dans une sphère.

**- Suiton ! Suirô no Jutsu **

Kakashi se retrouva emprisonné. Il se maudit lui-même pour son manque d'attention. C'était un comble, il avait affronté des ninjas bien plus dangereux que Zabuza et s'était fait avoir bêtement.

- Je ne pensais pas vaincre si facilement le légendaire Ninja Copieur, regarde maintenant comment je tue tes élèves pendant que tu es impuissant, Kakashi…dit Zabuza, ses yeux pétillants de sadisme.

**- Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu ! **

Un deuxième Zabuza se matérialisa en face de l'original, qui tenait en place de sa main la prison d'eau dans laquelle Kakashi était retenu prisonnier.

- Fuyez ! cria Kakashi. C'est un clone d'eau ! Vous n'êtes pas de taille contre lui ! Profitez-en, il ne peut pas s'éloigner très loin de l'original !

Mais aucun de ses étudiants ne bougea d'un centimètre. Kakashi vit dans le regard de Naruto une flamme s'allumer dans ses yeux. Sasuke eut un petit sourire, et même Sakura semblait plus déterminée que jamais.

- Ceux qui ne respectent pas les règles sont traités comme de la merde, mais ceux qui laissent tomber leurs co-équipiers sont pires que ça, vous vous rappelez sensei ? Dit Naruto.

- Alors mourrez en équipe, ricana Zabuza.

Son clone leva son épée et la lança sur Tazuna et ce fut Naruto qui l'arrêta en invoquant un mur de terre.

**- Doton ! Doryuuheki ! **

- Sakura, protège Tazuna ! Sasuke et moi allons nous occuper de Zabuza-teme !

Les deux Genins se placèrent de part et d'autres du clone d'eau sous le regard amusé de l'original.

- Ce n'est pas une petite bande de merdeux comme vous qui va me vaincre…

C'est Sasuke qui amorça le début du deuxième round. Il sauta en l'air et forma le saut du tigre son habituelle boule de feu se forma et partit en flèche vers le clone qui l'arrêta avec le même mur d'eau d'avant. A son tour, Naruto utilisa sa technique de projectile de terre. Le clone de Zabuza n'eut qu'à tourner la tête et l'évita facilement.

- Misérable genin…Tu ne sais même pas viser !

- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire… A toi, Sasuke !

Sasuke re-attaqua avec un Katon, et c'est à moment que Zabuza comprit. Ils ne s'attaquaient pas au clone, mais à lui-même ! Il évita le Doryuu Endan de Naruto d'un saut et vit la boule de feu de Sasuke lui arriver droit devant. Il ramena ses deux mains vers lui et invoqua sa barrière d'eau !

- Vous croyiez que vous alliez m'avoir avec des jutsus et une technique aussi faibles ?

- Il faut croire que oui…entendit-il derrière-lui.

« Merde ! » eut-il à peine le temps de penser qu'il fut violemment projeté au sol. Il se releva et fit face à Kakashi.

- Ces genins…Ils ont tout fait pour te libérer, n'est-ce pas Kakashi….Quelle chance ils ont eu…ricana Zabuza

Kakashi rit derrière son masque. L'arrogance de ce type l'impressionnait.

- Mes genins n'ont pas eu de chance, Zabuza. Ils t'ont **forcé** à relâcher ton jutsu. Ils ont fait preuve d'un véritable travaille d'équipe, mais évidemment que quelqu'un comme toi qui combat toujours seul ne peut pas comprendre ça. Tu m'as eu par suprise, mais je te préviens. Ta technique ne marchera pas deux fois sur moi. Je vais te montrer mes véritables talents…

- Tu vas surtout te taire à jamais, cracha Zabuza. **Suiton ! Suiryuudan no Jutsu ! **

Deux jets d'eau se formèrent et se percutèrent formant une grosse pluie qui s'abattit sur tous. Zabuza n'en menait pas large, il ne comprenait pas…L'œil de Kakashi lui permettait de copier des techniques après qu'elles aient été réalisée, cet œil possèderait-il d'autres pouvoirs ? Son adversaire était silencieux et sa pupille tournait en rotation. Il voyait les trois tomoe tourner sur eux-mêmes.

Il effectua plusieurs sceaux de ses mains, et vit avec effarement que Kakashi avait fait les mêmes. Comment se pouvait-il, était-ce possible que le Sharingan…

- …prédise l'avenir ? dit Kakashi d'une voix neutre ?

Quoi ? Il avait lu dans ces pensées ? Il accéléra la formation des signes, Kakashi le suivait toujours. Non, il allait gagner ce combat !

**- Tu ne peux rien contre moi, pâle imitateur ! **

Kakashi ferma les yeux et les rouvrit.

**- Suiton ! Daibakufu no Jutsu ! **

L'eau à leurs pieds se souleva et forma un grand arc de cercle autour de Kakashi puis fut lancée avec force en direction de Zabuza qui fut pris dans la grosse vague qui se forma. La puissance du jet lui fit lacher prise au sol et c'est à demi-conscient qu'il se retrouva étalé par terre. Kakashi apparut à ses pieds, un kunai à la main.

- Comment…

- Je suis aussi un spécialiste dans l'assassinat, Zabuza. Mais toi, tu mourras sans connaître mes secrets, ajouta-t-il en levant le bras, prêt à lui donner le coup de grâce.

C'est à ce moment-là que des aiguilles se plantèrent dans le coup de Zabuza. Debout sur une branche d'un arbre, un ninja portant un masque avait observé la scène. Il disparut et réapparut aux côtés de Zabuza et récupéra les aiguilles qu'il avait lancées.

- Je vous remercie, Hatake Kakashi. Momochi Zabuza est un criminel que je traquais depuis longtemps sur ordre du Mizukage…Bien que vous m'ayez épargné une bataille difficile je me dois de ramener son corps à Mizukage-sama.

- Je comprends répondit Kakashi. L'homme disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparu avec Zabuza et Kakashi se tourna vers son équipe.

- J'aimerais tous vous féliciter, vous avez fait du bon boulot…

Malheureusement, ce fut sa dernière phrase avant de perdre connaissance.


	4. Entraînement et Découverte

_Voilà le quatrième chapitre de Hi no Ishi ! On continue avec l'arc Zabuza. Il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre, mais l'histoire continue d'avancer._

**Titre : **Hi no Ishi

**Disclaimer : **_Naruto _est l'œuvre de Masashi Kishimoto, ceci est une modeste fanfiction dont les personnages et le monde lui appartiennent dans la quasi totalité.

**Résumé :** lorsque Naruto, pour se défendre de Mizuki-sensei utilise Edo Tensei no Justu au lieu du Kage Bunshin, il change la trajectoire que va prendre son destin. Découvrez un Naruto entrainé par Hashirama Senju, qui valui transmettre son savoir ainsi que la volonté du feu.

**Note : **Je vous remercie à tous pour les review ! Merci à ceux qui commentent et qui me font part de leur critique, je vous **assure** que c'est très utile et que vos remarques sont prises en compte ! Je vous invite donc à **continuer, ça motive et ca améliore la qualité de l'histoire et du texte.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4 - Entrainement &amp; Découverte<strong>

Kakashi fut réveillé par les rayons du soleil qui s'infiltraient dans la chambre à travers la vitre. Sa première réflexion fut de penser qu'il avait trop utilisé le Sharingan, mais tout bien réfléchi ça devait être autre chose : il avait fait de nombreux combats où son utilisation avait été dix fois plus intensives, non, ça devait être surement la prison acqueuse de Zabuza qui avait du drainer son chakra d'une manière où d'une autre.

Lorsqu'il se leva Sakura entra avec un plateau et commença à le dorloter. Kakashi eut le droit à un somptueux petit déjeuner qu'il entama quand soudain il laissa tomber son couvert. Il avait un très mauvais pressentiment…Cet effaceur de traces avait, en prenant du recul, eut un comportement très bizarre

- Sakura, dis-moi…l'ANBU de Kiri, rappelle-moi exactement ce qu'il a fait ?

- Il est arrivé, a abattu Zabuza avec des aiguilles et est parti avec son corps, pourquoi ?

C'était bizarre…Habituellement les chausseurs de nukenins abattaient leur cible et effaçaient toutes traces du corps pour qu'il ne révèle pas de secrets concernant le village d'origine. Les seules exceptions étaient les cas où celui-ci possèderait un kekkei genkai, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Zabuza, il en était sûr. Habituellement, il aurait du conserver juste la tête qui aurait servi de preuve de la réussite de la mission. Mais pourquoi avoir conservé le tout ? Il aurait été bien difficile de voyager avec la seule possibilité était que cet ANBU soit en fait un complice de Zabuza.

- Sakura, préviens les autres. Zabuza est vivant.

Lorsqu'ils furent réunis à l'extérieur de la maison de Tazuna, Kakashi les conduisit à la lisière d'une forêt.

- Ecoutez, voilà la situation : Zabuza est très certainement en vie et en train de récupérer des blessures que je lui ai infligées…Je pense que nous avons en tout cas quatre à six jours pour nous préparer à une deuxième attaque. J'aimerais profiter du temps qu'on à disposition afin d'améliorer vos compétences

- L'exercice que j'ai à vous proposer va vous permettre d'augmenter votre contrôle du chakra. Ca va vous permettre d'augmenter la puissance de vos techniques tout en étant plus endurants. Est-ce que quelqu'un sait comment marcher sur les arbres ?

- Moi, Kakashi-sensei ?

- Bien, Naruto. Alors je te laisse faire une démonstration.

Le blondinet marcha jusqu'au pied d'un arbre qui faisait plusieurs dizaines de metres et concentra le chakra sur la plante de ses pieds. Lorsqu'il sentit que le dozage était bon, il commença à marcher horizontalement sur l'arbre en augmenter progressivement la quantité de chakra en fonction de la hauteur. Kakashi lui fit signe de la tête que c'était bon et il redescendit.

- Ok, Naruto. Tu n'as pas besoin de faire l'exercice, je te donne ta journée. Les autres, je vous laisse à votre nouvelle occupation.

Plus tard dans la journée, Naruto s'était trouvé un petit spot tranquille dans une clairière. Il avait décidé de continuer à s'entrainer à faire pousser sa à l'abri des regards. Il passa plusieurs heures à tenter d'accélérer la croissance d'une fleur qu'il avait trouvé dans un coin mais les progrès furent maigres.

« Enfin je te trouve, Naruto ».

Kakashi avait revêtu son habit de jounin et l'avait rejoint au centre de la clairière. Il s'asseya à côté de Naruto.

- Qu'est-ce que tu entrainais ?

- Ah, non, sensei .. Je rêvassais, J-Je me suis dit que je pouvais prendre une journée de congé…balbutia Naruto. Il n'aimait pas mentir.

Kakashi fronça les sourcils. Il pouvait aisément sentir que du chakra avait été déployé dans la zone, pourquoi est-ce que Naruto ne lui disait-il pas la vérité ? Avait-il quelque chose à cacher ? De plus, les événements de la veille….Naruto avait fait usage de techniques qu'il n'était pas sensé connaître. Parmi les genins de son âge, seul le clan Uchiha enseignait à ses enfants des jutsus faisant appel à une affinité…

- Naruto, je voulais te faire part de mon avis par rapport à hier… Tu as utilisé des techniques très impressionnantes… Dis-moi... où est-ce que tu as appris ces jutsus ? Et à marcher sur les arbres ?

Naruto serra les dents. Il se doutait bien que les questions allaient venir, il avait vu le regard que lui avait jeté Kakashi après qu'il ait fait démonstration de ses jutsus mais il ne pouvait pas dire la vérité. En même temps, il appréciait vraiment son équipe et son sensei et mentir ne pouvait pas être bon pour leurs relations. Finalement, il prit la décision qui lui parut la plus raisonnable dans sa situation.

- Je ne peux pas vous répondre sans vous mentir, Kakashi-sensei. J'aimerais j'vous le jure mais Hokage-jiji m'a fait promettre de ne rien dire à personne, si vous tenez vraiment à l'savoir faudra lui demander.

Au moins le garçon avait été honnête avec lui. Mais la réponse de Naruto ne faisait que soulever de nouvelles questions. Sandaime était au courant des prouesses du jinchuriki et avait fait en sorte de les garder secrètes, peut-être même que c'était lui qui en était responsable. Il secoua la tête. Ca ne servait à rien de penser à ça maintenant, ils devaient se préparer à l'attaque de Zabuza

- Naruto, que dirais-tu d'un petit combat entre toi et moi ?

Les jours se suivirent les uns après les autres. A la grande surprise de chacun, Sakura fut la première à réussir à monter tout en haut de l'arbre. Sasuke éprouvait de son côté quelques difficultés à réussir l'exercice. Il poussa un cri de rage et donna un coup de poing dans l'arbre. Faible. C'était le mot qui lui venait à l'esprit quand il se regardait dans une glace. Il tomba à genoux, les larmes coulaient sur son visage. Itachi…Il était bien loin de l'atteindre. Il le tuerait, il se l'était promis. Il vengerait son clan et le restaurerait. A son âge, Itachi faisait déjà partie de la division ANBU et trois ans après il avait déjà débloqué le Mangekyo Sharingan et assassiné toute sa famille. Lui, il n'arrivait même pas à grimer sur un arbre.

- Sasuke !

Naruto venait de pointer le bout de son nez avec Inari, le petit fils de Tazuna. Tout le monde t'attend pour manger. Le jeune Uchiha n'avait pas vu le temps passer et la nuit était tombée sans attendre. Naruto se rapprocha de lui et lui chuchota doucement quelques mots qui surprirent Sasuke.

- Considère qu'on est quitte pour le coup de main contre les trois abrutis de l'autre fois ! dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Cela le laissa sans voix. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que son camarade lui donne un conseil. A l'académie, Naruto avait pris Sasuke directement pour rival certainement par jalousie de l'attention qu'il recevait des autres élèves et instructeurs. Mais depuis qu'il avait été reçu en tant que genin, cette animosité avait laissé place à une attitude limite sympathique à son égard. Il avait pensé que ce serait le plus grand des boulets mais il s'était avéré qu'il était pas mal du tout. Il était fort, du même niveau que lui voir même plus, ça lui coutait de se l'avouer. Même la jalousie que Naruto semblait éprouver du au comportement pot de colle de Sakura semblait s'être envolé. Ce gars cachait quelque chose, mais en même temps semblait vouloir se lier d'amitié avec lui, ce qui le troublait encore plus. Depuis le massacre de son clan, il s'était renfermé sur lui-même, mettant un terme à toutes les amitiés qu'il s'était forgé auparavant. Ce nouveau Naruto lui était bien plus sympathique.

_Konohagakure, pendant ce temps_

Hashirama reposa son verre de thé. Boire et manger n'étaient pas une nécessité pour les personnes invoquées par l'Edo Tensei mais lorsqu'il était en public cela aidait à maintenir une certaine image. Henge no Jutsu lui permettait de temps en temps sortir revisiter le village qu'il avait créé. C'était quand même un comble, se disait-il parfois. Il devait se cacher du propre village qu'il avait bâtit de ses mains. A sa droite, Sarutobi reposa sa pipe. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point les époques avaient défilées lorsqu'il le regardait. Le temps n'avait pas manqué au disciple de son frère et les rides semblaient s'accumuler autant que les soucis.

- Dites-moi, Hashirama-sama, que pensez-vous de votre nouvel étudiant après ces quelques mois ?

- Naruto est un enfant très particulier. Je vois en lui un énorme potentiel, et ça ne tient pas au fait qu'il soit un Jinchuriki. Il est encore trop tôt pour dire s'il sera capable d'utiliser la force de Kyuubi, mais je te garantis Hiruzen que cet enfant deviendra fort. Immensément fort.

Il fit une petite pause. Parler de Kyuubi éveillait en lui bien des souvenirs : son combat contre Uchiha Madara, son ami d'enfance qu'il n'avait pas pu suivre dans le chemin qu'il avait pris, mais aussi sa femme, Uzumaki Mito, qui avait pris la lourde décision de le sceller en elle. Même les morts souffraient de ce qu'on appelle la nostalgie…

- Mais le plus important est que c'est un garçon avec un très bon fond. La détermination de Naruto, je ne l'ai vu chez aucun des ninjas que j'ai côtoyé de mon vivant, Saru. Ce petit a une conscience des choses et de la morale que même des Shinobis adultes n'ont pas. Même s'il ne pense pas comme un adulte, on peut dire d'une certaine manière qu'il raisonne comme un Hokage.

Sarutobi sourit tristement. Le portrait que lui avait dressé le Senju lui rappelait un autre ninja. Il espérait toutefois que le destin de Naruto et celui de Itachi soient différents.

- … Il se pourrait même qu'il devienne plus fort que moi un jour, ajouta Hashirama, ce qui laissa Hiruzen sans voix. Il avait été le seul dans Konoha à avoir vu l'étincelle des capacités du jeune Uzumaki mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé ça.

La discussion se poursuivit tranquillement. Hashirama apprit de Sarutobi que Minato Namikaze était le père de Naruto et également le quatrième Hokage. Il s'en étonna qu'à moitié : le doute l'avait submergé lorsque Sarutobi lui avait raconté l'attaque du Kyuubi sur Konoha et comment le Hokage avait scellé le démon à neuf queues dans le ventre du nouveau-né : aucun parent aurait volontairement offert son enfant pour receptacle et un Hokage qui se respecte n'aurait pas exigé d'un autre ce qu'il pouvait accomplir de lui-même.

Sans le connaître, il était fier du Yondaime. Il avait protégé son village au prix de sa vie, ce qu'il avait lui-même fait et selon Sarutobi c'était ce qu'avait également fait Tobirama. Même si le monde n'avait pas atteint la paix, c'était au moins un rêve qu'il avait réussi à accomplir : unir des clans et des civils et les faire penser en tant qu'une grande famille. Apparemment, même si le temps s'écoulait des gens d'exceptions continuaient à naitre et à cultiver son idéologie. Il se promit à lui-même de faire de Naruto quelqu'un d'aussi respectable que son père.

D'un autre côté, le mystère de la généalogie du jeune Uzumaki n'avait pas été résolu. Le fait que sa mère soit une Uzumaki n'expliquait pas pourquoi le jeune homme pourrait éventuellement utiliser le Mokuton. Dans le clan Senju, le gêne avait été pour la première fois révélé par son grand-père qui n'avait toutefois pas eu les capacités et le savoir pour l'exploiter à son grand potentiel. De la descendance de son grand-père il avait été le seul ''survivant'' (si on ne considère pas son état actuel) avec Tobirama. Tobi n'avait à sa connaissance pas eu d'enfants. Avec Mito, il n'avait eu que des fils qui eux-mêmes de leur vivant n'avaient pas eu d'enfants autres que Tsunade. Or, selon Sarutobi, Tsunade n'a jamais enfanté.

_Pays des Vagues, lieu inconnu_

Zabuza se massa nonchalamment la nuque. Haku n'y était pas allé de main morte en le mettant provisoirement en état de mort léthargique. Il avait récupéré des blessures de sa dernière bataille, mais Cela faisait cinq jour que Kakashi l'avait mis à terre et ce combat l'obsédait depuis. Il se repassait la scène en boucle dans sa tête et à chaque fois un désir de sang s'éveillait en lui. Il avait compris le stratagème de Kakashi : son Sharingan avait servi à le déstabiliser lorsqu'il avait voulu utiliser Daibakufu no Jutsu, il l'avait certainement mis sous une technique d'illusion au moment même où leurs regards s'étaient croisés après qu'il se soit libéré de la prison aqueuse. Cela le mettait hors de lui. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de neutraliser le Sharingan, où bien sa mission serait un échec à coup sûr. La prochaine fois, il attaquerait ces petits merdeux avec Haku pour être sûr d'en finir définitivement avec ce sale copieur de Kakashi.

Oui, Haku s'occuperait de ces satanés genins pendant qu'il affronterait avec Kakashi. Il était après tout un spécialiste des assassinassions silencieuses. Il lui suffirait de fermer les yeux et il ne serait plus la proie du genjutsu du Sharingan, et s'il ajoutait à ça la technique de la brume Kakashi ne pourrait absolument rien faire. Le plan était simple, mais efficace.

Il intima Haku de lui préparer à manger. Ils attaqueraient le lendemain, autant reprendre des forces ce soir. La bataille s'annonçait violente

_Pays des Vagues, fin d'après-midi_

Kakashi regarda fièrement son équipe. Pour la première fois depuis des années, il était content. Content, car l'équipe qu'il entraînait allait représenter les valeurs de ses prédécesseurs. Bien qu'ils ne s'entendent pas de base, ils avaient fait un effort pour faire un travail d'équipe très correct. Il se remémora l'attaque sur la route du pays des vagues : ces genins de même pas 13 ans avaient déjà du gérer des criminels de haut rang…Ca lui rappelait ses belles années. Il sentait la nostalgie le quitter gentiment jour après jour. Avoir le fils du Yondaime dans son équipe aidait certainement. Sasuke Uchiha était une toute autre histoire. Il semblait petit à petit considérer ses camarades mais son regard n'était pas du tout présent. Itachi ! Pourquoi avoir infligé ça à ton frère ? Le chemin que Sasuke prenait allait les toucher tous, lui qui voulait absolument activer son Sharingan ne savait pas que le pouvoir de ces pupilles ne vient pas seul.

_Environ de Konoha, ancien repaire d'Orochimaru_

Hashirama sentit son sang se glacer lorsqu'il entra dans un des anciens repaires d'Orochimaru. Il avait passé les deux derniers jours à fouiller Konoha et ses environs depuis que Hiruzen lui avait expliqué les expérimentations auxquelles son ancien disciple s'était livré. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que ces cellules auraient dégagé un intérêt aussi important. Les Shinobis n'avaient plus confiance en ce qu'ils pouvaient réaliser eux-mêmes et étaient à la recherche des pouvoirs des autres…Triste constat.

Il désactiva un nouveau piège d'Orochimaru en entra dans la dernière salle. C'était un endroit sombre dépourvu de lumière naturelle. Quelques petites lampes de bureau éclairaient faiblement l'endroit. Des résidus d'expérience trainaient un peu partout dans la salle : des éprouvettes brisées, et un tas de petits débris comme des scalpels et autres outils. Hashirama s'avança, il sentait quelque chose de maléfique dans cet endroit. Sur une petite table basse s'entassaient plusieurs documents. Le Shodaime en pris une poignée et en feuilleta quelques-uns. Apparemment, Orochimaru avait effectué des implantations de ces cellules sur une soixantaine d'enfants et adolescents, qui avaient tous péri. Tous sauf un. Il semblait aussi que tout comme l'implantation d'un Sharingan sur une personne ne possédant pas le sang du clan Uchiha ne donnait pas les mêmes résultats que pour un possesseur original, le résultat de l'expérience ne pouvait pas utiliser le Mokuton comme il faut. Les archives montraient qu'il arrivait à maitriser des jutsus mineurs mais que des techniques nécessitant beaucoup plus de chakra étaient hors de sa portée. Orochimaru…ce ninja était quelqu'un de toute évidence très talentueux. Il n'en attendait pas moins d'un élève de Saru. Son génie n'avait aussi d'égal que sa folie, il ne doutait pas que s'il courait après le Mokuton il serait intéressé par Naruto. Il fallait être sûr que lorsque ce nukenin réapparaisse son élève soit près à se défendre. En sortant de la salle il dessina un sceau sur la porte et condamna le lieu en le faisant exploser. Certaines choses valaient mieux être enterrées à jamais.

Ses pensées se dirigèrent vers Naruto. Il espérait vraiment que le petit avait réussi à faire pousser sa fleur, cela accélérerait la suite de l'entrainement. Certains ninjas étaient devenus avec le temps adeptes du dopage, comme les archives d'Orochimaru le montraient, ils utilisaient toute sorte de pilules qui décuplaient le chakra ou bien qui facilitaient sa circulation cependant sa propre expérience avait montrée que seule la détermination l'entrainement et la pratique donnaient le meilleur des résultats.


End file.
